


Desperation Leads to Disaster and Dispair

by Dracozion



Category: Gravity Falls, Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Ah who are we kidding its Bill, Angst?, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Gen, I suck at summeries, May or may not have extreme violence, Not A Happy Ending, POVs are unreliable, Some of this is not canon, The Blame Game, i dont even know, other tags to be added or changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracozion/pseuds/Dracozion
Summary: Varian has one last idea on how to save his father and maybe get some revenge by summoning a being that may or may not exist for all he knows Bill Cipher. Maybe he should have thought what he agreed to out a bit?





	1. Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first time really posting something here so my writing likely isn’t the best so please forgive me for newbie mistakes. And i’m a slow writer. Sorry for the non cannon thingy. Titles a bit wonky cause I couldn't think of one so I went with what felt like it could work.
> 
> Got this idea from seeing someone draw a Bill possessed Varian (Barian?)

The sound of fingernails scraping against the stone floor permeated the cell as Varian tried carve out shallow indents in the shape of a circle with little progress. He had hoped that this would be quick and easy but it was very apparent that that wouldn’t be the case. Nothing was ever easy for him was it, nothing at all. He still had yet to manage to free his father but he would soon, or at least dare to hope. ‘I’ll set you free I swear. No matter what.’ Varian thought to himself determined as he continued on trying to make deep enough indents to see. 

Varian wasn’t one to really believe in magic but desperate times call for desperate measures even if it seems improbable, not like he had anything to lose by trying. It took him a few hours but he had finally managed to the markings of the inner and outer ring pretty clear, most of his nails were whittled down all the way to the finger and then some, and it hurt, but he could deal with pain, and besides it wasn’t that bad. 

Next on the list were the symbols tree, creepy star with a daunting eye in the middle, a 6 fingered hand, that was quite strange , some sort of animal he had never seen or a poorly drawn horse, a shooting star, a stitched heart or broken was it implying a broken heart… like his, glasses that reminded him of his goggles, he missed them at least he still had Rudiger the one consistent thing in his life, a question mark well he certainly had a lot of questions, a bag of ice, and a… fish? He was unsure of what to call it, and in the very center was a triangle with a eye and top hat along with limbs.

The walker of dreams, a fabled creature of chaos known to very few that could grant your deepest desires, but it would twist your words, Varian was sure that he could make sure there were no loopholes when he made his wish, hopefully there wasn’t a limit on terms. And then there was the price for your wish, no matter the cost i’ll pay it, even in blood. Varian thought determined. 

It took a surprisingly long time to finish even one, the question mark. He was about halfway through his next one which was to be the glasses which were taking an aggravatingly long amount of time when he realized that none of his fingers had nails that would be able to do anything Varian growled in frustration and considered his options, he tried asking for chalk which he didn’t really think would work since no one ever helped him, not when he truly needed it that all turned their backs. ‘Didn’t Rapunzel help you try to get the flower?’ His consciousness asked. “After she ABANDONED me, she promised to help and when I needed it the most she turned me away, she threw me back into the blizzard that was so dangerous that they had to evacuate very helpful isn’t it!” Varian yelled aloud in anger.

“Whoa kid calm down.” One of his guards called out to him. Varian clenched his teeth together and bit back a response, getting distracted now wouldn’t help, focus he could get vengeance later. 

What else could he write with, there wasn’t anything useful in his cell just a toilet and a mat. He looked over to his only companion Rudiger who was lying in the corner asleep. The guards were unlikely to let Rudiger grab anything. And admittedly he felt a few soft pangs of regret at how he had been treating his friend. The bread was incredibly stale but not that hard and water was given in paper cups, no use there either sadly. 

He looked down to his hands and noticed a speck of red seeping from his finger, blood, he thought with a bit of usease. ‘Really? Why is this still a issue? I’m the one who brought the kingdom to its knees and was its greatest threat and the sight of blood still makes me uneasy?’ Varian found that somewhat amusing to mull over he had almost crushed people to death and that felt okay, good even but still blood was off putting. He couldn't help but to let out a broken laugh. 

It’s disgusting but, maybe it will work. He returned to making the summoning circle, it was a lot faster doing it this way, but it kept trying the scab over, he ignored it and reopened it letting out a huff as he did. He continued on with it, the symbol looked sloppy but it was discernable at least. It should work? 

He was almost done when he felt wary eyes on him and heard his two guards whispering to each other and some clinking of armor. He tried to drown it, it probably didn't matter, he found himself trying to catch the conversation and was mildly surprised at what he heard.

“-sit right with me, should we should stop him?”

“I don’t like it either, the poor kids been at it for hours and is hurting himself.”

Varian glared at the guard who last spoke looking into his eyes, he saw pity in them and growled or whined out a soft “Why?” More pity filled their eyes, it was making him angry. He took a closer look at them and realized they were they same ones who dragged him away on the day everything changed. Them it's their fault too. He glared at them with more spite then he thought he could muster.

“Why now when you were content to do nothing and sit here as those cursed rocks destroyed my home, or when you dragged me out as I begged-” Varian spat the word out as if it was acid. “-Begged for help, or someone to save my dad, you knew I didn’t attack the princess why didn’t you say anything! Where was your pity then, maybe then none of this would have happened.” Varian was shaking and trembling but said the final sentence so quiet and soft that is was barely audible. Tears clouded the edges of his vision as turned around not wishing to see how they reacted.  
One of them started to try to comfort him with a soft “Varian… I’m sor- “Do you know how it f-feels to be abandoned and betrayed b-by e-everyone.” Varian interjected trying to not cry in the process as both the looks he was getting and the storm of emotions inside him threatened to tear him apart viciously again. “But… that doesn’t matter anymore.” He let out a hollow laugh that evolved into mad shrieks. As he let out his next line the cold tone with a hint of giddiness returned. “What did you hope to accomplish by distracting me?” 

“What are you talking about?” One of them asked it sounded genuine but he had to be lying.

“No matter, I’ll get my father back and you’ll all pay.” Varian exclaimed gleefully as he quickly drew the slitted pupil. 

A pillar of blue flames and bright light flared causing Varian to have to shield his face. A deranged laugh erupted in front of him.

“Well… what do here?” The high pitched voice asked amused.


	2. just a draft for ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a draft and its really choppy but didn't want to leave you with nothing for a week or 2, as it appears I chose a bad time to start writing at as guess what state wide testing and benchmarks isn't that wonderful? I might tweak some of chapter one and smooth out a few things before I do this one. This one will probably be changed later but this is the basic idea I had for this chapter and I wanted to finish this chapter before the tests start coming because I probably wont be able to write for a week or soish. Anyway umm if you guys have any ideas of anything better I could do in this chapter or change you can comment it. Maybe I'll manage to work on this over the weekend but I think im pretty busy.

Varian stood rigid and tense the being that hovered in front of him radiated danger and his instincts told him to run but he stood transfixed at the spot. The curls of flames slowly faded away into the air, revealing a golden triangle with a black top hat and a single piercing eye. One of the flames brushed against him, Varian noted that he had not felt any heat from the flames, are the flames real? He couldn’t help but wonder. Nothing about the thing in front of him really made sense, but then again it was... magic? It’s golden slitted eye was focused on Varian looking at the boy perplexed it, Varian shivered under the stare, it seemed to be amused by that.

“What is… that? What did you do Var-” The triangle moved over to the guards that were pointing their swords at him and gave out a sigh as he tapped them on the head and they feel to the ground twitching. “Did you know it’s rude to point swords at guests?” It huffed out like it was offended. How did it even speak from what he could tell it lack a mouth and on that note- ‘now's not the best time to analyse the thing that could potentially do whatever that was.’ He mentally berated himself.

“W-what did you just do?” He asked nervously not wanting whatever it did to them to happen to himself.

“Oh relax kid they're just asleep, don’t worry.” It responded waving its hand in the air dismissively. Varian glanced back to his guards limp bodies, they were shivering. Sleep… sure, their expressions were frozen in fear. He almost let out a retort but decided maybe questioning that would be unwise if he wished to avoid the same fate. The room hung in awkward silence for a few moments.

“So then what’d you call me here from?” It asked 

“Are you the Walker of Dreams.” Varian questioned drawing out his calm collected voice, the last thing he wanted was to be a stuttering mess so he pushed aside his rising panic. The triangle let out a sound, maybe a laugh it was distorted with a echo. Whatever it was it made Varian incredibly uncomfortable.

“I go by many names kid. Some call me the All Seeing Eye, the One Eyed Beast, God, Demon, Golden One, or Master of The Mindscape. Buuuuttt You can call me Bill, Bill Cipher.” 

“And what's the name of the genius that managed to summon me this time?” Bill asked with a kind tone but his golden hungry eye seeming to be sizing him up like he was prey. 

“Varian.” He responded nervously looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact. Along with ignoring the praise.

“Well then, Varian, wow I haven’t heard that name for a long time.” Bill exclaimed. “Your names pretty cool I’ll admit. I can show you a cool trick if you take my hand, I bet you’ll love it. You’d be one of the few lucky enough to see. Bill said as if he was offering a prize to a child, which he wasn’t, he was 14 not a child.

Bill held his hand out like a handshake. Varian reached out to meet it curious as to what was going to happen, but as he moved his hand towards Bill’s the sense of danger spiked, Varian usually didn’t believe in gut feelings normally since there was no logical explanation but there was such a strong feeling that something terrible would happen if he did that. He drew his hand back slowly.

Varian thought he saw Bill’s eye flash with anger but when he looked again it was gone. He would have to be cautious around Bill because the longer he spent in Bills presence the more Varian realized how wrong it could go at any moment. And how screwed he really was.

“Oh well that's a shame, I could show you something else I guess let me think.” Bill rubbing the area under his glowing eye. “Oh I know, ever wanted to see a Racoon fly?” Bill gestured at Rudiger who had been crouched cowering in a corner trying to not be seen as he shook. Rudiger was slowly levitated into the air frozen rigid even as as Bill idally wagged his finger around Rudiger in boot. Bill started spinning his best and only friend around quickly causing Rudiger to panic and thrash.

“Stop.” Varian yelled out angrily. Bill shot him a annoyed glance. “Bill please, stop.” He tried again hating to have to plead with someone yet again for the fate of someone dear to him. Rudiger let out a squeal as he was almost flung into the ground. The situation had fallen out of Varians control rapidly and if he didn’t do something soon. “Leave Rudiger alone!” Varian hissed.

Bill set Rudiger down and floated over towards Varian dancing his finger along Varians shoulders sending shivers down his spine. Bill then wrapped his arms around Varians neck like they were buddy buddy. Varian tried to gently nudge Bill off but his grip tightened fingers digging into his skin. After a few tense moments Bill let up.

“Sorry Kid, seems we got off on the wrong foot.” Bill chimed cheerily but Varian could tell it wasn’t genuine, it was the same thing as when Varian was with Rapunzel trying to get the sundrop flower. Fake. The shift in tone was jarring. Part of him was already regretting trying this but he had to push through for his dad. 

“So Varian... why did you summon me here?”

“I heard you granted wishes” Varian responded bluntly trying to keep the fear out of his voice and keep his body language lax. 

Bill let out a chuckle. “Wishes… ehh… wishes are freebie handouts. I would say a better word would be deals.” Bills eye flashes blue and his voice was borderline predatory. Varian took a step back and summoned the little courage he had left.

“Well then can we make a deal?” 

“It depends” Bill responded cryptically with glee just under the surface.

“I want my father to be free and alive and I want those that allowed that to happen to pay.” 

“That can be arranged certainly”


	3. Deal?(draft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian makes a deal with the demon. He knows Bills playing a game of smoke and mirrors but for his father does it really matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long, I don't really have any excuses for it too be honest. I just felt like my writting wasn't very good so stopped and kept having trouble with the plot of this since I pretty much improvised this with no plans
> 
> Sorry this ones a bit shorter then normal. And choppy but well I wanted to get something out Im sure once the whole things done Ill go back and revise it. I feel like this is the weakest chapter so far so constructive criticism is welcome. Mostly OOC being the issue but i'm not sure if its really OOC or just me.

    "So, you want me to free your father alive and help you with vengence, what can you offer me Varian?" Bill asked

    Varian pondered the thought, what could he actually offer Bill, who was from his understanding a being of immense power. He doubted his alchemy would really even be of any use here. What could I possibly offer Bill, I'm asking for alot here. What if he declines...

   The sound of fingers tapping and whistling interupted Varian's thoughts. Bill was leaning against the cell door eye mostly closed. "Well kid? Bill asked impatiently.

   "Everything" Varian replied quietly with baited breath, oblivious to the huge mistake he had just made which Bill opportunistically latched onto.

    "Surely you know you can't give that to me, right pal?" Bill responded with a slight edge to his voice his golden eye flashing dangerously. "You don't have to lie to get my help, you already have something I want. I'm sure you wouldn't mind parting with it." 

    Varian's heart fluttered at thoes words. I can do it I'll save you... I... promise and thoes that turned their backs on us will face retribution. _Varian's_ lips curled into a grin of happieness thats an easy answer he thought to himself. "What do you want?whatever it is you can have." 

  "Nothing major really, just a way to interact with the world physically. Right now," Bill said gesturing to himself "I can't touch anything or effect it well, with the exclusion of dreams and the mind, I'll spare you the details, but it shouldn't be that hard. I'll just need to borrow your body every once in a while when you sleep. You won't feel a thing. 

  Bill's hiding stuff, clearly, but as long as I get what I want in the end... it doesn't really matter.

   "Is it a deal?" Bill asked extending his hand out wild blue flames dancing up and down his arms. Varian had to force himself to stand his ground as the feeling of rising dread in himself made his skin prickle.

    "My father, alive, happy, safe, unharmed, the same as he had always been and justice in exchange for a... physical conduit. that and nothing besides that, no loopholes, no hidden terms, Deal?" Varian said extending his hand outward putting Bill in the position of having to initiate the handshake.

    Bill gave him a curious bemused look and shook his hand the blue flames crawling up his own arm enveloping both of them.

   The world slowly faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> So how is that i'm not sure if its good or bad also um no clue for updates. I didn’t think this through all the way, sorry for canon inconsistencies please forgive me. Also I couldn't help myself with the reference.


End file.
